In the prior art, there are communication devices capable of wireless communication with other communication devices. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No 2013-17108 discloses a communication device configured to carry out wireless communication with other communication devices. In the communication device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-17108, touch panel and a display being disposed on the front surface side of a main unit and an antenna for wireless communication being disposed on a back surface side of the main unit.